


Nothing You Can't Handle

by MimicoFlorido



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Cunnilingus, Double Dildo, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Related Elsanna, Sibling Incest, Sub!Anna, Sub!Elsa, Swearing, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, dom!Anna, dom!Elsa, icest - Freeform, if you saw the animation you know half of what you're getting into, not that non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicoFlorido/pseuds/MimicoFlorido
Summary: Summary? This "story" is a single long scene based on the Elsanna animation made by BaronStrap using models from CrisisBeat. I think. Correct me if I am wrong. I wanted to make this easy to read even if you haven't watched or don't plan to watch the video, so watching the video isn't necessary, even if it helps to understand some odd choices... I hope. lol. I expanded what happens after the animation ends. Also there's a modicum of pseudo plot. Tags: Related Elsanna / Canon compliant / incest / icest / NSFW (duh) / dom!Elsa / dubcon / noncon (just to be safe) / has consent too.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Nothing You Can't Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This animation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695842) by BaronStrap. 



> Warnings: The ao3 tags are spoilery as f***. Not truly rape, but better safe than sorry nowadays.
> 
> I couldn't take the animation off my head, so I had to write a longer version. You're welcome to endure the fucking longer "purely" smut fic I ever wrote. You have been warned. Or not. First time I actually try to write everything that happens during sex in the tags, so the tags are basically the whole thing I suppose. I prefer you don't read the tags, if that wasn't clear enough. But then again if you actually saw the animation you know what waits for you.
> 
> I had a victim, I mean proofreader, but they were freed from their obligations when this thing got bigger than intended.

∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴

_Cold… Why is it so cold?_

Anna woke up slowly. She couldn't remember when she went to sleep. Her head hurt and all she was aware of was the cold. She tried to hug herself, pull some covers up her, anything to warm her a bit more.

Her eyes snapped open with a start. She wasn't in her bed. In fact, she wasn't even laying down. She was standing with her arms held above her head. She tried to lower her arms, but realized she couldn't. _What...?_ She looked up hastily to see what was restraining her and hit the back of her head against a cold wall. Pain flashed white before her eyes as she tried to understand what was happening.

She waited until her vision wasn't as blurry. When her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light she realized she was in a room… made of ice. The walls, the floor, the ceiling… all covered in ice so thick it was impossible to tell what was beyond. To Anna's dismay, there were no windows, only a single staircase by her right side that worked as the room's only entrance… or exit. Light flooded in from the passageway, working as the room's main source of light. The ice glowed red refracting the flames of a few scattered torches, giving the room a false impression of warmth.

Anna immediately knew who made the room. On the face of Earth there were those who would be able to pull a similar feat—all their lives dedicated to the art of ice sculpting—however only one person in Arendelle had the skill to create a room like that... And she didn't need tools.

Anna tried to move again and realized she was chained to the wall. No, not chained. Shackled. There was no rattling of chains, only freezing shackles; ice around a base of steel attached directly on the wall. Her wrists were bound together; her arms held extended above her head.

She couldn't walk. Her ankles were locked in a strange contraption that reminisced a torture device. The trap didn't allow any freedom of movement, be it forward, backwards, sideways; nor up or down. All she could move of her legs were her toes and the soles of her feet, and even then not by much. _How the hell did I end up here?!_

Ironically, being a prisoner was the least of Anna's concerns the second she realized she was _freezing_. Anna was no stranger to cold; she didn't fear a bit of snow or ice. No, Anna wasn't weak. She was freezing because she was naked as the day she came into this world. That was more shocking than the room or her captivity.

Anna's heart started hammering inside her ribcage. For how long had she been unconscious? With what had she been drugged to sleep even while standing? She tried to think when she could have been poisoned. None of what was happening could mean anything good. Either being naked or imprisoned never led to good things separated, but together they made Anna's blood run colder even faster than the room could. She struggled against the ice and metal, but realized no amount of strength would ever break her free. She didn't want to stay and face whatever was planned for her.

As much as Anna feared what her captor would do with her, she knew it would be worse if nobody arrived. Alone and naked; she'd die of hypothermia. If she survived the hypothermia, she'd starve to death. Whatever her captor wanted, as long as they didn't want her dead she had a chance. Anna gulped as she realized she couldn't escape whatever fate awaited her if she wished to stay alive.

Anna turned to the side as she heard the echo of heels clicking on the ice floor. The sound was coming from the staircase. Out of instinct Anna tried to break free again. All she accomplished was to tire herself further, robbing herself of energy she'd need. She tried to even her breath and relax. Puffs of condensated air gathered in front of her each time she breathed. Each puff was weaker, what meant less and less heat was inside her body.

Anna closed her eyes, calming down. _I am the future Queen of Arendelle. I can negotiate my way out of this. I don't have the luxury to be irrational._

Soon, Anna's captor showed herself. It didn't make any sense, but there she was. No, it made all sense in the world. It couldn't be anyone else, but even then Anna hoped it wouldn't be Elsa. _Why would my sister do this?_

The clicking of heels stopped. Elsa stood in front of her sister, analyzing her.

Anna would be more concerned with her own well being if she wasn't busy trying to process the view in front of her. Elsa was _also_ naked. Well, not quite. Contrary to Anna who didn't have a single piece of cloth to her skin, Elsa WAS wearing… something. Anna didn't even know what to call it. A bodice, maybe… and nothing else…? The most _pressing_ parts of Elsa's anatomy were hidden, but everything else was in plain view. It was such a scandalous garment it barely qualified as an outfit. The tamer parts of the outfit were the ceremonial shoulder pads, but they were so ridiculous it was hard for Anna to keep a straight face. The flamboyant "royal" additions clashed with the rest of her barely-clothes, but gave Elsa an air of authority… It just worked, somehow. Anna couldn't deny, if anyone on the planet could pull off a look like that, it was Elsa.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked apprehensively. Surely that was one of Elsa's pranks. Anna couldn't pretend she knew everything about her sister, but she thought that after all they went through most of their problems had been resolved.

Elsa's only reply was a smirk. It looked odd on her sister's face; Elsa wasn't one to smirk. Anna blushed and felt uncomfortable as Elsa's eyes lowered, scanning Anna's body… appreciatively. Her sister was _enjoying_ the sight and _that_ scared Anna.

Elsa didn't linger. Her eyes quickly focused on Anna's face again, as if she had seen something that interested her. She extended an index finger and teasingly ran it from Anna's forehead to the tip of her nose. Anna had no choice but to shiver, the sensitive nerves between her eyes assaulted mercilessly. Anna couldn't look away from the finger as it travelled slowly and doing that only made the sensation worse than if she had closed her eyes.

Then Elsa pulled away with a last playful tap on the tip of Anna's nose, leaving Anna blushing and shaking. Anna had to admit… Elsa looked hot. Anna felt hot. Touch in that specific area always evoked a strange excitement mixed with comfort… and shame. The same sensations as tickling would evoke on other parts of Anna's body.

That familiar touch would lull them to sleep under the voice of their mother singing a lullaby, but since they became adults and got to meet each other again after years of separation, they learned the touch evoked different reactions… of a less innocent kind. That had been awkward, but they laughed at the discovery. She didn't like that Elsa was exploiting that knowledge.

"Hey, you." Elsa smiled as she finally greeted her, as if only then she had truly seen Anna in front of her.

"Don't look at me like that." Anna sputtered at the mirth in Elsa's eyes. "You react like that too." Anna didn't like where that was going, at all.

"Hmm… I do. However this isn't about me."

Anna didn't have long to guess what Elsa meant. Elsa lifted a hand and conjured an ice cube out of thin air. She snatched it between her index and middle finger, holding it for Anna to see.

Anna would never admit it, but she felt fear then. Elsa had power, real power, waiting at her fingertips whenever she needed it; yet, Anna was equal parts as mesmerized as scared. Elsa's ice always had a quality to it that nature's ice did not. It could refract even the tiniest of light sources in a way that made it _glow_. The cube shone on Elsa's hand as if it had a light of its own. Anna felt lured to it like a moth; the same way she always had been since she was a baby.

Was Elsa mad at something Anna did? Did it have something to do with Kristoff? Did they plan this prank together? Anna didn't want to make a fool of herself. Soon Elsa would break character or Kristoff would jump out of nowhere, point at her and laugh at how she fell for it.

"What are you gonna do with that…?" Anna asked hesitantly, eyes fixed on the glowing cube. Anna could not, would not, look away.

"Nothing you can't handle." Elsa replied in a sultry tone, making Anna shudder. There was a menace in her words, but a sweet promise in her tone.

 _Wha…?_ Anna watched apprehensively the ice cube approach her naked skin… She hadn't realized before how stiff her nipples were. That knowledge only reinforced her own vulnerability. It sank on her then; she wasn't safe because she was with her sister. She wanted to squirm away, but all her struggles managed was to strengthen the bite of cold hard shackles on her sore wrists.

The ice cube stopped right before it would touch her left breast. It was close enough her nipple felt the cold and hardened. Anna blushed in fear and embarrassment. To Elsa it must have looked like her nipple was trying to _reach_ for the ice, longing its contact. Anna held her breath, trying to comprehend what was happening. She was reminded of all the fears that dissipated the moment she saw Elsa. She thought an enemy of the kingdom or a spy had caught her. She thought she'd be… tortured. Raped. Now those fears returned tenfold. Could the person in front of her not be Elsa? What if it wasn't a prank? Was keeping her pride worth taking the risk? And the worse thought… if all or any of those theories were true… it would make no difference. Anna was powerless either way.

Elsa seemed to have noticed the change in her sister. She asked with a smirk on her lips: "Are you scared?"

The voice took Anna away from her grim thoughts. Elsa was having a jab at Anna, just like always. It wasn't the first time Elsa spoke as if she could read Anna's mind. As if she was wiser because she was older. Elsa loved to mock her sister like that.

Before she could stop herself, Anna fell for the trap and accepted the challenge. "No!" Anna replied quickly in defiance. Her voice sounded confident, but her body language betrayed her feelings. Her eyes flicked from Elsa's face to the cube just a breath away from her skin. _Keep your cool. She wants you scared. I am not scared._ She had no clue what Elsa was planning, but whatever that game was – and it had to be a game of bad taste – Anna wouldn't fall for Elsa's tricks.

Elsa only made a small _hmpf_ as if she meant _Is that how it is?_ before closing the remaining distance and pressed the cube against her sister's breast.

Anna flinched the moment the ice touched her left nipple. Her back arched trying to get away from the cold against such a sensitive part of her anatomy. That was a mistake. Instead of escaping she ended up pushing herself closer to the ice. Anna shrieked trying to evade the cold, only to get closer again. She was stuck, doomed to repeat the cycle.

Her sister's fingers kept the pressure, circling the cube on Anna's nipple, following the borders of her left areola. The poor nipple stiffened impossibly more, being pushed to the opposite side of the ice by each movement, as if trying to run away.

The cold made Anna's chest ache painfully. More and more water condensated in front of her every time she breathed. Anna was aware of the tiny gasps and grunts escaping her. They almost sounded like moans. Almost. She'd be mortified if she moaned. She didn't want to give Elsa the pleasure of… of… She didn't want Elsa to think whatever she was doing was working. She wouldn't be humiliated.

However, the torture was working. Every spin was harder to endure than the last. If she hadn't been in the freezing room the touch would barely qualify as teasing. However, in her current situation every touch of the ice cube seemed to seep little by little the precious warmth she needed to survive.

"It's c-cold…" Anna stuttered by accident, trying to straighten her thoughts. The conditions of the room were starting to affect her head. She needed a plan to escape, but couldn't devise any…

Elsa smirked at her, her tone mockingly. "Of course it's cold. It's _ice_." Anna could hear the tease in Elsa's eyes: _What else did you expect?_

Anna blushed, more embarrassed than ever. Wasn't her situation bad enough, she had to give Elsa more reasons to mock her?

Anna could hardly feel embarrassed for long, for Elsa stopped circling and harshly pushed the cube in the middle of Anna's areola. Her hard nipple sunk, vanishing inside her pliable flesh, not softening in the least. That was worse. Way worse! When the cube kept moving her skin had some respite, but with the ice pressed firmly against the same area there was no relief. Anna shook and whimpered pathetically, her fingers subconsciously trying to grasp at something, anything, to give her some comfort, but there was nothing. Her hands slacked on the shackles, giving up. Giving _in_.

Anna registered Elsa's voice as if she was speaking from afar. "Don't worry," her sister said in a reassuring tone, "I will warm you back up." _Huh…?_

Anna would have jumped had she could. A throaty moan of relief escaped her lips, her eyes rolling back on her skull.

Warmth.

Her freezing breast was suddenly engulfed by the most welcoming warmth Anna couldn't imagine. She didn't dare look. Her body betrayed her and pushed itself closer to the source of heat. Humid, silky heat toying with her nipple. Then… a sucking sound.

Anna didn't have to look to know what was happening. She didn't need the tickle of Elsa's hair under her nose, nor the hand pressing on her right armpit while another supported the left side of her waist. She knew what was happening because she recognized the feeling of a tongue lapping at her, sucking at her.

Anna dared to look down. Kristoff was a good man, but his touches were always tainted with his own hunger; always demanding. There was no hunger in Elsa. Her touch was devoted, as if Anna was being worshipped. Elsa was clearly enjoying herself, but there was a passive quality to her even in her dominant role. A quality Kristoff lacked. Nothing in Elsa was forceful or demanding. If Anna had to give it a word she'd pick caring.

All the while Anna never stopped moaning. Elsa's tongue felt soft and strong, wet and hot. The grasp of her hands on Anna's flesh were firm and comforting. The relief and pleasure were too strong. She wanted Elsa to stop, but in the back of her head she feared that if her sister demanded her to beg to continue, she would. Her body screamed for more of that warmth. At any cost. Her hips tilted forward seeking more contact with any part of Elsa's body. She relished on the touch on her armpit, her skin sensitive.

Anna would never admit out loud that the flames of arousal roared to life on her stomach. Her sister's skin, normally so cold, was burning and Anna found herself adoring it. She wanted to lower her arms to cover her torso and hide. She wanted to lower her arms to hug Elsa and sing how much she loved her and the warmth of her body.

Anna froze; the intrusive thought snapping her mind back into reality. That… and Elsa pulled away.

Anna was left panting, her mind hazy. She blushed in shame, realizing she missed the touch; the warmth. Elsa hadn't lied; she _had_ warmed Anna. Her chest ached for more; her right breast envious of the left one, wanting the same treatment. Anna could hardly believe the state she was in. She needed Elsa, but her sister wasn't there. _What the fuck is she doing?_

Her sister had crouched in front her. The angle allowed Anna to see the top of Elsa's head, her back and her bent ass. It was a raunchy sight. There was only a thin strip of fabric splitting her sister's nude ass in two halves. Anna clenched her teeth, burying deep the desire to sink her fingers on those two moons. _Wait… what? What the hell?_

Anna's thoughts trampled on each other as she realized her sister planned something. It couldn't be anything good. "What are you doing…?" Anna asked, only then realizing how fragile she sounded.

Elsa answered with actions, not words. There was a sound of metal against metal. Anna gasped, surprised. Her feet, previously firmly locked in place, were moving on their own. Anna looked down and watched Elsa messing with the metal device, turning a lever. The contraption expanded in width, increasing the distance between Anna's bound feet, forcing her legs to spread apart.

Elsa, still crouched, looked up. Their eyes met again. Elsa wore a smirk and lifted a finger so Anna could see her hand, the same way she had when she conjured the ice cube. Her eyes shone with intent.

Anna shook her head, finally snapping out of her lustful haze. Elsa wasn't joking. That wasn't some prank. Why else would Elsa need her legs spread? Her center exposed? Anna shook her head in desperation, dread clutching her heart. Anna's eyes widened in fear.

"No…! Not that!" Anna started to beg. "Not there!" She tugged against the ice.

She knew she wouldn't be able to flee, but she had to do _something_. She wanted to close her legs, but wasn't afforded that luxury. Anna kept squirming in vain, watching helplessly Elsa conjure another ice artifact out of thin air. This time it was a perfect sphere, glowing like an ice pearl. Anna was wary of the size. She never had anything… _there_. At least nothing wider than a single finger. The ice sphere had to be at least three fingers wide. It didn't make any sense, but there she was… and with the last person on Earth Anna would think was interested for _that_ to happen under unideal circumstances.

It happened so fast. Anna had no time to brace herself before Elsa started pushing the ice sphere into her womanhood. She straightened like a taut bow, staring ahead, trying to remain sane. Her hips jerked and squirmed, trying to evade the insistent push against her entrance. Anna panted hard, trying to endure the pressure. It wasn't as much object as the cold. Like before, the ice stole her heat; her life. She had been kept in the frozen room for a long time. Her body lost too much heat. Anna didn't think her world could feel any colder than it did when Elsa toyed with her...

Anna was wrong. If Elsa's playful touches on her breast were unbearable, the ice trying to squirm inside one of the hottest parts of her body was maddening. It took Anna some time to realize Elsa wasn't trying to push in. Instead, Elsa was content to simply keep the sphere at the entrance, as if it was about to spread its way in. That was probably worse than if she had pushed inside. Her entrance had more feeling than most of her channel. The way it was, it was driving Anna insane. She cried, but not because of pain. She cried out of pleasure. She cried out of shame. Not the shame inflicted on her, but the one she inflicted on herself. Part of her _liked_ what was happening. She realized with dread she was dripping with desire. That was the worst part. The pain of the ice wasn't strong enough to dampen her building arousal. She felt her channel clench and expand, preparing itself for the intrusion it longed for. The Bartholin glands at her entrance leaked, the ice pearl at the perfect position to become entirely coated with lubrication. The contrast between the cold and her heat only seemed to enhance her need.

The strength of Anna's legs was slipping away. If the shackles weren't holding her wrists she'd probably have collapsed under her own weight. Anna panted and moved so much Elsa had to place a hand on Anna's stomach and pin her against the wall to keep her still. Anna stopped struggling.

A pleased cry escaped her. _Heat. I need heat._ Instead of trying to flee, Anna tried to push forward, seeking the heat of Elsa's hand like a homing arrow. Her body shook, both from pleasure, both from trying to keep her freezing body warm.

Elsa didn't notice the difference between Anna's reluctant struggles and Anna's instinctual search for heat. She kept pressing her hand on Anna's stomach to keep her still. Before Anna could bring herself to form coherent words, the hand that held the ice pulled away, only to relocate it.

Elsa pushed the ice pebble against Anna's clit. Anna screamed, her body straightening so hard all her muscles hurt. The cold only enhanced the contact, making her ache with a pleasure she never knew before. The lubricated ice rolled easily on Anna's hard nub. Her reaction was so strong, she bucked so hard she pushed Elsa's hand away for a brief moment. Elsa had to push back harder to keep Anna still.

Anna didn't know what was up or down anymore. She couldn't decide whether she wanted more or wanted it to stop. The longer the ice touched her skin the hungrier it became, eating away her warmth, her senses, and her sanity.

"I can't take it anymore!" Anna finally managed, barely believing she actually said a coherent sentence. It was good, but it was too much! Maybe Elsa would take pity on her. Maybe she'd learn Elsa was the merciful sister she always thought she was.

All of Anna's hopes crashed down with a simple phrase.

"Yes, you can," Elsa said matter of factly. There was a hint of detached iceness in her tone.

All the warmth and playfulness in Elsa's face vanished as she retrieved the ice sphere. Anna trembled, unable to appreciate the respite. She couldn't relax only because the cold wasn't assaulting her senses; the threat still lingered. _What does she mean?_

Elsa looked up at Anna. It felt like hours had passed since Anna last saw her sister's eyes, but it couldn't have been more than minutes. It was impossible, but it was true: the coldness in Elsa's eyes was more chilling than her ice could be. It seemed like her sister was physically there in front of Anna, but her soul was gone. An empty shell held standing by sheer _disappointment_. Elsa's expression couldn't be further from the burning anger of someone who had found out something recently. Her sister wore the face of someone who had learned something devastating so long ago the news had been chewed and digested like tasteless food.

Anna gulped, feeling a chill run up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Not out of cold, but of guilt. Anna could think of a few reasons why Elsa would affirm something like that with such certainty. Only one reason matched the context they were in.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, searching for words, but nothing came out. For starters, she never thought _that_ would bother Elsa. She wasn't sure Elsa would even care, if not for social or political reasons.

If Anna had _any_ doubt Elsa found out, _somehow_ , it had been utterly squashed the second Elsa held the dripping ice sphere between Anna's ass cheeks… and pushed.

That night Anna learned her limits were _not_ as shallow as she previously thought. Every minute that passed and she couldn't imagine how her circumstances could get worse, something _worse_ happened. Every limit she had broken like a glass window. At that moment Anna knew new lengths of fear; of _coldness._ New lengths of _pleasure_.

Somehow Elsa _knew_ the main issue wouldn't be the stretch. Her sister had found out–she had no fucking idea how–that Anna had decided to save herself for marriage in some ways, but not in others. She was curious and she wanted to know how it felt to be Kristoff… But she was too fearful of the whole marriage and virginity thing. What if it didn't work out with him? What if after they went all the way he changed his mind and didn't want to marry… What would be of her if she got _pregnant_?! An unwedded princess having a child. Elsa would murder her. She'd become a frozen statue again on the spot, but permanently.

Anna's plan didn't work. She and Kristoff never went all the way… in any way a couple could go all the way. Kristoff was willing of course, but Anna always ended NOPEing out of it, chickening out of anxiety. Kristoff was so sweet… He never got angry…

No. Anna's experiments happened alone in her chambers. Too fearful of touching herself the right way, she had touched herself the _wrong_ way… and Elsa found out.

" _She must think I am a whore…"_ was one of Anna's last coherent thoughts as she felt the nudge between her ass cheeks. She shook as badly as before, but Elsa's hand on her stomach kept her in place. When Elsa started it all her hands were gentle; now her touches became dominant. Being touched by Elsa in any way Elsa wanted felt _good_.

Anna mewed. She couldn't see a palm ahead of her. Her whines increased in strength as she felt the lubbed ice pearl part her without much effort. _That_ was one more item on her growing list of scary things. It didn't happen slowly, nor carefully, not even forcefully; the ice just _slipped_ in. Anna moaned loudly, feeling herself clamp immediately around it. Her outer ring twitched around… something. She froze realizing there was something warm keeping her from fully closing. Some part of Anna's brain was still rational enough to register it must have been Elsa's finger inside her, getting the ice in place.

The sensations were too strong, but even then heat pooled on her womanhood. She couldn't place if what her body liked was the cold, the pressure or… the knowledge that it was her _sister's_ finger inside of her. _Elsa's_ finger. Anna had discovered pleasure in the most improbable acts, but none of her finds could compare with what only Elsa could make her feel.

Elsa pushed the sphere a bit deeper before she started to retreat. Anna felt the finger slowly slip out of her as she tugged in vain. Anna surprised herself when she whined at the loss and even more when she realized she wanted it _back_. The finger was a more than welcome warmth when desperation threatened to consume her. After that modicum of distraction was gone all she had left was the unbearable coldness.

There was no other choice than to deal with it. Elsa had adjusted the pearl into a position it couldn't be easily pushed out. If she tried hard enough she probably would manage to get rid of it, but what good would it make her? Elsa could simply make another ice toy… and another… So many of Elsa's choices finally made sense. The teasing, prepping her up, lubing the ice… If Elsa wanted the ice _there_ it was wiser to keep it there. Anna didn't want to think what Elsa could do if she became more displeased than she was.

So Anna braced what her sister wanted her to endure. Her cheeks puffed as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She controlled her breathing as if she was running a marathon. No, she didn't lack oxygen. She came close to hyperventilate in a feeble attempt to get used to the cold pressure inside her. Her body aided with spasms to generate heat.

"Shhhh," Elsa whispered to calm her sister. "I will make everything alright."

Somehow, despite all reason Anna trusted the promise with every fiber of her being. That was _still_ Elsa, her sister. That was _still_ Elsa, the most important person in the world for her. She didn't want to trust those words; she _had_ to. Anna surrendered and relaxed.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids. _Warmth._ Exactly like before, humid warmth engulfed her, but in a different place. Anna wanted to melt. No, she felt like she was _melting_ and the only thing keeping her from scurrying away into a puddle was Elsa's touch and the shackles. Her hands tried to clutch at something again, even if she knew there was nothing to hold. Yet, that time her hands found something: each other. Anna pathetically clutched her own hands on one another, pretending one of them belonged to someone else. She wanted one of them to belong to _Elsa_. She wished she could hold Elsa's hand like they had so many times before. Anna wished they could share laughter and snuggle and cuddle, looking into each other's eyes until they fell asleep–like they often would.

Seeking Elsa–the actual Elsa–wanting to see her face, Anna looked down. She was met with a tongue lashing at her folds. Every movement sent liquid pleasure straight into Anna's heart, warming her existence. Anna blushed between gasps. Honey escaped her and ran around Elsa's tongue, soaking her thighs. Anna felt sticky, dirty. Elsa's saliva was heaven against her center.

She watched as Elsa gave her crotch a loving kiss and ordered: "Tilt forward a little bit."

Anna froze. Elsa worded it like an order, but her tone made it abundantly clear it was a suggestion. Even more, a humble request. Anna _had_ a choice.

Everything so far had been done against her will. She barely complained with actual words, but she never explicitly agreed to anything. If she obeyed there would be no turning back. Elsa would know she had Anna's consent and who knew what other things Elsa had in store for her? If she agreed, it would mean Anna wanted to feel the pleasure Elsa was offering her.

It only took Anna a second to make her choice. She obeyed, tilting her hips timidly, but as forward as the little freedom of movement allowed her.

Elsa gave Anna a weak slap on the tight. "There you go."

A part of Anna sang. That playful touch had a very specific meaning Elsa knew Anna wouldn't miss. It was _approval_. Anna had obeyed and she was going to be rewarded. There was a sick pleasure in that feeling alone. All her life she had sought Elsa's approval. The last months she had gotten it, but deep down she knew it wasn't all she needed. Anna went as far as dealing with her libido in poor ways out of fear of Elsa's judgement. She didn't want Elsa to know Anna wasn't a lady. She didn't want to disappoint Elsa. Anna's logic sounded flawed in every way even to herself, but it was a reasoning born out of the need to have Elsa's love. Anna couldn't endure the idea of losing her sister again.

And she _was_ rewarded. Anna allowed her head to tilt and drop to the side feeling like a ragdoll. Elsa's mouth _claimed_ her womanhood greedily, slurping obscenely. The new angle made a world of difference and what she felt before palled in comparison. Elsa's tongue was the best thing she ever felt in her life. The pressure up on her butt became background noise. The cold was the song and the main attraction was Elsa, the singer. Each lick was like a powerful perfectly sung note, the music only working to compliment the angelic mouth.

Anna gasped when Elsa stopped licking and caught her sex in her lips instead. Anna looked down in time to see when Elsa started sucking her. The devotion Elsa had displayed before returned along with many other things. Mirth. Enjoyment. Desire. Lust. Anna's heart hammered in her chest. Elsa _wanted_ her.

Elsa pulled away only to clean her mouth on the back of her sleeve with her wrist. Elsa looked so satisfied with herself… like a cat that had stolen milk. It reminded Anna of their childhood, when her world hadn't been taken away from her by their parents. The two children would raid the kitchen after all the cooks and maids went to sleep. The sisters would stuff their faces with sweets and Elsa would wipe clean her mouth in the exact same way. _But that's not cake. That's me on her mouth right now and I love it._

The moment Elsa's mouth claimed her again Anna felt all the possessiveness lingering on her sister at every greedy suck. Wet slurps echoed indecently across the room, floating to Anna's ears. Her toes curled seeking relief from the incommensurable pleasure humming in her. Love overflowed from every one of Elsa's actions.

_She WANTS me._

Anna gave up all pretense and moaned her joy for heavens above to hear, as high as her lungs allowed her. Her mouth sung the song of her heart, chanting Elsa's name over and over. If she had her wish, she'd scream her sister's name until she ceased to be. Anna was so hot the ice pearl up her butt started to shrink, melting inside her flesh. She felt the water dripping down her puckered tight hole, but she couldn't care less. She embraced all of it. The cold, the pain, the pleasure. Mainly the pleasure.

Anna bucked her hips forward like a wild stag in rut, seeking every drop of what Elsa would give her. The closer the princess of Arendelle got to her highest high the less sounds she made. Anna's voice absconded her as her internal pressure built up. Her eyes rolled on her skull as she let out a silent scream, wishing to break free from the shackles more than ever. Not to flee, but to sink her fingers in Elsa's silk hair, hold her sister's head between her thighs and never allow Elsa to leave again.

Instead, Anna simply writhed on her shackles as the orgasm overloaded all her senses. She burst like a dam, liquid pleasure running from her core into Elsa's mouth. Her high lasted forever, making Anna's vision blank as she stared dreamily at the ceiling, welcoming every aftershock like a spoil of war.

Exhausted, Anna's body sagged and went still. Elsa still ate her languidly, taking up without a hint of shame the juices Anna offered her. Anna trembled, trying to catch her breath. She was way too sensitive. Elsa's tongue would hurt if the muscle wasn't so soft.

While Anna tried to level her thoughts, process what just happened, she went stiff as she felt something at her folds. Anna's back arched as far it could, her eyes widening. She wasn't ready for more. Her clit had been abused enough, yet Elsa didn't seem to want to stop.

"Elsa- Elsa please. I can't take any more. For real now! I just c-"

Elsa interrupted Anna with a slap right between Anna's lower lips. A moan erupted from her throat, cutting off any word. She had already pleaded the same that night and Elsa had given her **that** answer. All Anna could do was cry while Elsa slid her fingers up and down across the length of Anna's slit. She knew exactly what her sister planned. Anna was starting to doubt if she'd leave that place in one piece after Elsa was done.

"No… no, no please, Elsa- don't-! I can't- AHHHHHHHH!"

Anna's eyes rolled behind her skull. Elsa sucked at her hard while a finger parted her, finding its way in her hot womanhood. Anna felt herself flutter greedily around the digit despite how uncomfortable it felt. Elsa was pushing her limits _again_ , forcing her to go on after she had came.

"Hmmugkkkkkhguhh." Anna didn't even have the strength to complain as the pleasure was too much to bear. She felt out of herself, her mind going numb. She was lost in the pressure inside her. It was just one finger but she felt so, so tight. Her channel squeezed madly and she couldn't even find word in herself to protest when a second finger forced its way in.

Anna expected herself to find it uncomfortable for some reasons, but she realized in the background of her mind that it was only uncomfortable because she had had enough. Her body wanted Elsa more than her head did, clenching its gratitude at every move of Elsa's fingers. Anna couldn't think straight, her feelings torn between wanting to stop and begging for more.

Everything was so messy, so slippery... so good. It was truly happening. Elsa went all the way. Anna wouldn't be forgiven. Elsa was shaming her by taking her… And deep down Anna accepted. She wanted to be taken by Elsa. Anna lost track of what was happening, if it was Elsa moving her hand or Anna moving her hips. All she knew was the unbelievable fullness she felt.

"Elsa… Elsa… Elsa!"

Anna was so pent up she came pathetically only after a few strokes and lazy licks. She couldn't think about the meaning of what had just happened. All she knew was how complete she felt, as if she was unaware of this gnawing longing roaring inside her that was finally sated. She had never been forced to continue after she was done… It was a painful, but also so, so satisfying orgasm.

Only after Anna's body sagged and went still did Elsa pull away, cleaning her mouth and her fingers on her sleeve.

Anna's body shook every now and then as she slowly recovered her sanity. She ached, feeling empty. Idly she realized there was nothing left of the ice, only a few drops still trickling down. Her insides itched pleasantly as if thanking her for the abuse.

Elsa took a few steps away from her sister. Anna was displeased. Elsa was too far to reach. In her hazy state it didn't matter she couldn't actually reach the other woman, the distance still annoyed her. She missed Elsa terribly. She craved her sister's touch more after it was all said and done than during it. No, not craved. Needed. Like something precious had been taken away from her and she needed it to remain alive.

Anna frowned and analyzed Elsa's face. She couldn't understand what she found there. Elsa didn't seem to be in a much better state than Anna was. Her hair was muzzled, her chest was heaving. Anna allowed herself a tiny smile of pride at the glisten on Elsa's face and collarbone. A _part_ of her was touching Elsa and that pleased Anna greatly. She had dirtied her sister.

Elsa stiffened after they looked at each other for a long time. Anna's sister seemed to have reigned whatever turmoil raged inside her. Elsa waved her hands, ice twirling in the air. A shaft of ice grew fixed on her crotch.

Anna stared, trying to process Elsa's intention. Her sister was too feminine to be considered manly. Yet her aura of power more than compensated. Anna shivered, surprised to feel her womanhood clench in want. How could her body want _more_? Anna didn't know how much of a virgin she still was, or she even could still be considered one. All she knew was that her body seemed to have thoughts of its own even if Anna couldn't even dream of enduring any more.

"You can give yourself to me." Elsa said flatly. "You will be crowned as planned and then you can marry Kristoff. I will move to my castle."

Anna frowned, not liking Elsa's words. She considered her next words carefully, a million thoughts crossing her mind. _If I am queen she doesn't have to stay in Arendelle…_ "Or…?" If Elsa was giving her choice, there had to be a second option.

"Or nothing. Either way I will leave. The borders after the forest are in need of a better administration. It's a miracle no one invaded."

Anna didn't register a word of what Elsa said after 'leave'. "What…?! No! You can't leave! You can't leave _me_!"

"I can't stay." Elsa's voice was weak; sad; defeated. "I can't endure living here. I don't know why you would want me here either."

Anna's heart caught up on her throat. Elsa never approved of Kristoff. She thought he was a good man, but he wasn't marriage material for a princess. Elsa was polite about it, but it was clear she hoped Anna would grow tired of the burly commoner and marry someone more suitable.

Elsa strode towards Anna. Her steps were firm, but Anna could feel the vulnerability hidden inside – the ice would always tell what Elsa would not. Elsa stopped in front of Anna, grasped her chin and tilted it up, forcing Anna to meet her eyes. She eyed Anna coldly, waiting for the answer. The ice shaft nudged Anna's belly, reminding the still princess exactly what the proposal entailed.

Anna couldn't say she never saw it coming. She couldn't fool anyone, but she was very good at lying to herself. They were playing a dangerous game for way too long.

"We can't. You know I can't… I mean…" _But then… Haven't we...?_ Anna was torn, stuck between laughing and crying. "Wasn't I supposed to save myself for whatever noble you want me to marry? I thought that's what you wanted."

"But you haven't, have you?" Elsa said dryly. If the accusation wasn't in her tone, it was in her eyes.

"I think I _have_. If I am not a lady anymore it's not _my_ fault, dear sis." Anna dared to smirk.

Pain flared and Anna's world spun. Her face stung with the force of the slap. Anna wasn't bothered. It was just more heat. More heat, more cold, it didn't make any difference anymore where either came from. She hungered for it all.

"You have no clue how I felt when I found out…" Elsa could barely speak, her voice shaking. "You thought I wouldn't find out? I am still the Queen. I have eyes and ears everywhere," she hissed. "Fuck, Anna. All the servants know! You weren't _subtle_." Elsa hid her face behind her palms, trying not to shake.

Anna kept silent for a long moment, watching Elsa. She was sure Elsa wouldn't care about what Anna did in her privacy as long as she kept pure enough to marry. Yet, there they were. Her sister looked ridiculous with that silly thing between her legs.

"Elsa…" Anna started trying to not display her amusement, but failed. "I don't know what is happening in that queenly thick skull of yours," she snorted, "or even less what kind of silly plan you concocted to justify whatever you think you are doing, but you should learn to understand your feelings better… My dear sister," Anna smiled pleased with herself, "you're jealous."

Ice spikes rose from the ground so fast the air dislodgement mussed their hairs. Anna didn't even blink, watching Elsa calmly. She had had a lot of time to think during the whole ordeal and the reasons behind her sister's actions were a mystery no more.

Elsa remained stiff, her muscles shaking, glaring at Anna, apparently lacking words. Then Elsa finally realized she had lost control over her magic. Her shoulders slumped and with a wave of a hand the menacing ice dissolved into snowflakes, like a queen dismissing her servants.

In front of Anna there wasn't Elsa the Queen of Arendelle. In front of Anna there was simply Elsa, her older sister. Elsa had always been silly, in her own ways. If she wasn't they wouldn't have spent more than a decade apart because of what a bunch of trolls said. _Trolls_. The same beings known from stealing children and tricking humans. Anna supposed the silliness ran in the family.

Under normal circumstances the answer to Elsa's proposal would be no. They had been playing a dangerous game for months. The cuddles, the jokes, the pranks. Mercilessly mocking and teasing each other to their limits. What they were doing couldn't be called anything else but flirting and even Kristoff could see that. He labelled it 'hot'. Anna assumed what she felt was one sided, because why _wouldn't_ it be. Elsa didn't seem to show real sexual interest in anything alive or inanimate; the always rational Elsa. Anna thought that if Elsa found out about her urges she'd dismiss it as gross and ask Anna to please be more discreet. Deep down Anna wanted Elsa to find out. What for, Anna didn't know.

Anna looked at the room. If she wanted to lie to herself she had good excuses to say yes. She could blame an "yes" on a momentary bad decision born out of lust. If it wasn't the lust, it would be the ice. The room called for Anna even while she was unconscious and had only strengthened after she awoke. Her body longed for the bite of cold as much as it longed for the breath of life. Her not-so-virginal channel clenched uncomfortably begging to learn how the ice shaft would feel filling her to the brim and splitting her apart to accept even more. The ice hungered for Anna's heat and Anna longed for nothing else than to let it consume her until the flame of her life extinguished… like it happened once.

All of those were excuses. If Anna was truly honest with herself she wanted to say yes because she desired to give herself to Elsa. She had a taste and she wanted more. She had always had an empty space inside her that could only be filled by her sister. Her heart felt incomplete, waiting for its other half.

"Yes," Anna whispered.

Elsa snapped her face up in surprise. Her eyes sought for confirmation. Anna nodded, fighting back a whimper. _Please don't make me say the words out loud._

Anna didn't have to ask to be released. Elsa trusted her. She trusted Elsa. If one made a promise the other knew it would be kept.

Soon, Anna was free. Her feet were numb and her wrists were bruised, but she didn't mind. Anna tried to stand, but her legs didn't obey her. She'd have fallen straight on her face had Elsa not caught her. Elsa's touch was warm, full of care. Anna sought that warmth, pushing her body onto Elsa's. She pressed her face against Elsa's bosom, humming in the comfort of soft skin. Her sister held her, but Anna's weight threw them off balance and onto the ice floor.

Both women ended laid flat on the floor, the younger sister on top of the older. Anna heard her sister gulp. Elsa was blushing, her aura of dominance gone. A smirk graced Anna's face at the realization; Elsa was starting to reconsider the whole thing.

_How weak and soft is the mighty queen… my sweet Elsa._

Anna straddled Elsa's waist, trapping her between her thighs. Her fingers trailed up Elsa's ribs. Elsa squeezed Anna's shoulders as a warning, but otherwise didn't try to stop her.

"You're lucky, you know…" Anna whispered, her breath ghosting Elsa's ear. "That I love you and your silly games…" Anna's fingers trailed Elsa's exposed skin above her breasts. "And even this ludicrous thing you're wearing." Anna removed the shoulder pads as she spoke. "You talk about me, but if you asked a _tailor_ to make this, you're worse than I am."

Elsa blushed, refusing to reply. Anna took that as an admission of guilt.

"You're lucky I don't mind your horrible communication skills…" Anna rolled her hips as she spoke, settling the ice shaft between her folds. The sting of ice against flesh barely bothered Anna. She wasn't only used to the ice by then, she welcomed it.

Elsa took in a sharp gasp for air and bucked on instinct. Anna found the flush on her sister's face adorable.

"I didn't- I'm sorr-" Elsa started sputtering, but Anna hushed her with a finger in her lips.

"If you wanted to have me you could have _asked_ me… instead of trying to control my life with this game and the whole marriage thing." Anna almost scoffed. _Honestly, it's tiresome how silly she can be._

"I didn't know!" Elsa pushed Anna's hand away to speak, desperation clear in her voice. "I didn't know what I wanted until I learned about you and Krist-"

"Shhhh…" That time when Anna pressed her fingers over Elsa's lips it wasn't only to shush her. She brushed patiently two fingertips over Elsa's lips until her beautiful sister obeyed the unspoken command. Elsa's teeth parted and Anna sunk in her fingers, probing her sister's mouth. Anna shivered pleasantly at the feeling of that tongue lapping at her; that same dexterous tongue that ate her so eagerly. Anna smiled at the weak, submissive expression on Elsa's face.

"I love you." Anna planted a kiss on the side of her sister's mouth. Elsa whimpered, that lost lustful gaze returning to her eyes. Anna planted a hand on Elsa's belly before she started to sway her hips. She travelled the whole underside of the icy length, coating the shaft with her liquid lust. It rubbed against her the right way and Anna parted her lips allowing tiny pleased sounds to flow freely.

Anna took in the sight before her. Elsa sucked at her fingers like a baby. Saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth as Anna pushed her fingers in and out in a pumping motion. Anna knew the expression on Elsa's face more than anyone. The desire to be accepted and loved. Anna would envy more what a man would be able to feel in that mouth if those same lips hadn't driven her to heaven a while ago. _Gorgeous._

"The servants understood wrong." Anna murmured demurely, rocking her hips back and forth. "Kristoff and I… Hmm… we…hmmm!" Anna had to pause to catch her breath, her mind getting hazy at the stimulus. "Never did… You know. Not even on my butt."

The main reason Anna went as far as to try to describe it as she had was to watch Elsa's face. It was clear Elsa wanted to speak, but Anna didn't allow her. She pushed the fingers harder, adding a third between Elsa's lips. Elsa made a gurgling sound, but accepted the intrusion and relaxed visibly. A weight had been lifted from Elsa's heart and she looked in peace while Anna toyed with her mouth. Elsa looked so beautiful servicing her sister like a good girl. Anna _almost_ chuckled, caressing Elsa's chin with a thumb.

"My cute jealous bean."

She pulled her fingers away harshly. Elsa whimpered at the loss, but Anna met their lips before Elsa could complain. She sunk her fingers on Elsa's scalp while her tongue explored Elsa's mouth. Elsa returned the kiss eagerly, holding Anna's waist protectively. Their bodies pressed together and it felt wonderful. Anna was having everything she could want; the heat of Elsa's body flush against her, the nip of ice, and the sweet mint taste of Elsa's lips on her own.

It wasn't the first time they kissed. More than that, they had groped and felt each other. It had always been playful, never heated like that. Anna pulled away only when she needed to breathe. Elsa's lips were swollen with Anna's nibbles, her normally perfect hair disheveled. Elsa's braid had lost the fight against Anna's fingers. Strands were splayed all around Elsa's head like a halo. Her sister's chest heaved in her search for precious air. Her eyes were dark with lust. Anna smiled pleased at her artwork. Elsa was the best canvas.

"Sit," Anna said languidly, nibbing at Elsa's neck.

Elsa gingerly conjured ice on the floor mimicking the back of a chair and reclined onto it, bringing Anna with her.

Elsa nuzzled at Anna's neck, her hands finding the underside of Anna's breasts. "I love your smell." Elsa mumbled lazily like a happy animal. Anna smiled and toyed with the remnant of Elsa's braid. She adjusted herself, lifting her hips.

"This will be a bit… I need some help here." Anna knitted her eyebrows, trying to get the head of the shaft in place.

"Anna…!" Elsa's eyes widened. "You know I… We… You don't have to do this." Elsa held Anna's waist, halting her.

"I think I prefer you when you're sucking my fingers."

Elsa blinked a few times before she started laughing out loud. Her body shook, shaking Anna's along. Elsa's laughter was infectious and Anna was content whenever she got to hear it.

"You liked the show, didn't you?" Elsa kissed what she could reach of Anna's cheek.

Anna purred. "I did and I'd love to see more, but I want something more _substantial_ right now."

Elsa snorted. "Even then… are you sure?"

Anna bit Elsa's chin harshly, making Elsa wince in pain. "You didn't hesitate like that when you shoved things in me anywhere you wanted. My butt is sore you know."

"Oh God. It was because you…", Elsa hid her face in Anna's hair. "I was angry! I… I'm sorry…" Elsa knew how lame she sounded. Anna lifted Elsa's face and gave her a brief but sweet kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the worst. I think you're forgetting I came in your mouth more than once. Gosh… I thought I would go crazy when you just kept going."

Elsa simply blushed. She opened her mouth twice, but both times no words came out.

"I want to give myself to you." Anna caressed Elsa's face, running a thumb over the bite she left on Elsa's chin. "You don't want that?"

Elsa gulped, swallowing her reluctance. She nodded weakly. "I love you."

The sisters pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes. Elsa held the shaft upright with a hand while Anna adjusted her position. Slowly, Anna started to lower her hips. Her mouth parted as her eyebrows knit in concentration. The pressure against her womanhood wasn't a foreigner feeling anymore thanks to their earlier tryst. The ice nipped at her pleasantly while it parted her. The cold soothed the pain she expected to be there as the head went in. Anna jumped in surprise and wriggled a bit. Everything down there felt so _wet_.

"Are you alright?"

Anna nodded. The worry in Elsa's tone was comforting. Anna opened her eyes. Her sister was tense under her. Anna pushed her face against Elsa's soft breasts like a puppy. She tried to even her breath, lowering her hips more, feeling the ice slide in.

Wonderful, thoughtful Elsa never planned to impale her sister with a cock she wouldn't be able to handle. To anyone else taking in the ice dick would be torture. Regardless of size, the cold would simply be unbearable. No other human could endure the cold like Anna could. No other human would embrace it like her.

Nails sank on Elsa's sides as the shaft sunk deeper and deeper, until Anna's hips met Elsa's with a needy whine. Anna's mouth opened in a silent plea. Her core was throbbing insanely, her muscles aching in protest. Anna never felt so _full_. Her mind was reeling; it was way too hard to focus into anything coherent for a while. The experience was wilder than everything Anna had endured so far. A war raged on Anna's lower belly. Her heat tried to warm the shaft and the ice tried to overtake Anna. It made her regret thinking unbearable any of what they had done. The last thing in Anna's mind was how tight she felt.

"Fuck…" Anna breathed between her teeth. Elsa stayed very still under Anna, rubbing soothing circles onto the small of her back. Kisses peppered Anna's forehead.

"Anna…"

"Oh, God… Elsa…" Anna sunk her nails deeper, breaking Elsa's skin and drawing blood. "Fuuuuckk…"

"I will pull-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE." Anna regretted her outburst immediately. Shouting made the shaft move. "FUUUUUUCK!"

"Anna!"

"By the love of- stay still damn you!"

Elsa finally took the hint and let Anna be. Anna could still feel how tense her sister was, but found hard to care. She was trapped between heaven and hell and it had a lot to do with the temperatures of both. She couldn't even tell if she had came or not, all she knew were the spasms of her channel pleasantly testing the girth inside her.

"Can you feel that?" Anna asked weakly. She wanted her sister to feel some of the elation she felt. At least share the experience with her somehow.

"Kinda of… some of it. I- I can feel how hot you are. It's…"

Anna was conscious enough to notice Elsa's expression. She looked more embarrassed than ever. _Adorable_.

Without warning, Anna started to pull away. She had gotten used to the worst of it. She had to move, staying still was maddening.

"A-Anna."

Anna grunted. Words had fled her again. The movement was pushing her way too fast to her end. She stopped and made an effort to talk. "I need to move." She notified half coherently and did just that. Anna wasn't sure if she still was inside her own body. Her head felt light. She was almost floating. The more she moved, however, the more grounded she felt. Elsa's very solid presence under her kept her sane.

"Elsa…"

"I'm here. It's alright."

Elsa kept talking, but Anna couldn't hear a word. She felt deaf. There was a ringing in her ears and the world sounded muffled. A pressure was building inside her, begging for release. Her body did not care how tired or sore she was; it wanted more. She moved her hips faster, rejoicing at Elsa's touch. Each caress rippled through her flesh, landing at her pelvis. Each kiss made her heart beat faster and happier.

Out of nowhere Elsa's hips started meeting hers; the slapping sounds echoing in the room. Anna screamed, her walls clenching in spasms. She wanted, needed this connection with Elsa more than anything. She wasn't ready to part ways. _I don't… No… not yet…_

Releasing the breath she was holding, Anna slowed down her trusts to a shallow pleasurable grind. Elsa took a few seconds to stop thrusting, following Anna's rhythm.

Anna could finally hear again. Her sister was smiling at her. She smiled back, feeling bashful. Elsa seemed to be somewhat confused. _Within reason, poor thing._

"Did you…" Elsa trailed off, noticing Anna kept moving lazily.

Anna shook her head. "I don't want to..."

Languidly, Anna lowered her body to rest on top of Elsa's. Their lips met again. Elsa felt like fresh pristine snow on a beautiful morning. It felt amazing just being close like that. Every now and then the shaft would hit Anna's front wall the right way and she'd shudder pleasantly.

Anna raised again, much to Elsa's displeasure. She tried to pull Anna back, but Anna didn't allow her. She looked at where their hips met. The sight made the fire in the pit of her stomach roar stronger. She had drenched Elsa's stomach and thighs. There was a mess between them. Both sisters were sticky with drying lubrication and sweat.

Anna realized with a hint of amusement that not _all of that moisture_ could have been hers. Definitely she couldn't alone have made the puddle under Elsa's butt.

Anna caressed Elsa's sides, lowering only enough for Elsa to hear her whisper.

"Elsa… are you… a virgin?"

Elsa widened her eyes… then snorted. "More than you were," she replied mockingly.

Anna knew right away that actually meant Elsa had had her own fair share of experiments, but considering Elsa's prude nature, those experiments must have been tamer.

That didn't stop her from teasing Elsa. "How many times did the Queen of Arendelle come thinking about her gorgeous little sister?"

Elsa slapped Anna's arm, making her laugh at Elsa's embarrassment.

"The evidence points to more times than we can count," Anna continued.

Elsa pouted. "You aren't one to judge."

"I am _not_ the one dressed like a harlot."

"… I wanted to make an impression."

Anna wrinkled her nose in thought. _Did she leave an impression?_ Her eyes ate up Elsa's gorgeous curves on display. She wanted to sink her teeth on Elsa's voluptuous hips, among other places.

"You definitely left an impression. I will forever imagine the boner of the poor tailor as he envisioned you wearing it."

Elsa crackled and Anna loved to be the reason of Elsa's laughter; even if it was at her expense. Which wasn't the case, to Anna's relief. It felt good to be the one teasing.

"Elsa…" Anna brushed Elsa's face with the back of her hand.

Elsa noticed the shift in Anna's tone. She took Anna's hand and kissed it, waiting.

"Do you want to give yourself to me?" Anna asked as sweetly as she could.

Elsa didn't quite freeze, but it was close. Anna understood the weight of the question. They had arranged everything for Anna to be crowned so they could co-rule, but it didn't leave Elsa off the hook. If Anna never married, so Elsa would have to marry. If neither of them were maidens… well, it would certainly shrink the list of suitors. Especially if word of their relationship got out.

Anna's wasn't one for patience, but she knew she'd wait as long as she had to. After what felt like forever, Elsa replied.

"Yes."

Elsa's voice was weak like a mouse. Anna wouldn't force her to say more. She knew how hard it was to say it out loud. "Free the ice from your clothes," Anna requested gently.

Anna feared Elsa wouldn't understand what exactly she was asking, but Elsa obeyed. Anna lifted herself from Elsa, still feeling the shaft inside her like she wanted. She wasn't ready to have to get used to it all over again. That, and Anna felt a little greedy.

She tugged gently at Elsa's clothes. "I love them, but I want these off you."

Elsa nodded dumbly, apparently glad to have commands to follow. Anna's sister was nervous, but that was alright. She helped Elsa to remove her bodice or corset or whatever Elsa called it. Anna watched Elsa fighting to not cover her breasts or close her legs. _How can she be so bashful after all she did today?_ It warmed Anna's heart, despite the lust in the back of her mind. Anna smiled encouragingly at Elsa, running a hand over her sister's thigh.

"Hey, it's alright. It's me, Anna." She stole a peck, making Elsa giggle.

"That's what worries me," Elsa confessed. However Anna could see the lust in Elsa's eyes outshining the fear.

"I need a bit of space." Anna gently pushed Elsa's legs apart and lowered herself belly down on the ice floor. All the movement made the shaft shift inside Anna, making her see stars. _Oh God, I am not sure this was a good idea._

Ignoring the ache between her legs, Anna kissed Elsa's thighs. She couldn't keep her mind away from Elsa's womanhood. She was doomed the moment she imagined her sister's core overflowing in need, their juices mixing together on the ice floor…

"You don't have to…" Elsa started weakly, understanding what Anna was going to do.

"I _want_ to." Anna liked her lips. She lifted Elsa's knees until her sister's legs were resting on the top of Anna's shoulders. In that position nothing was between her and Elsa's flower. Her sister's petals were spread, exposing Elsa's center. It dripped delicious nectar and Anna's mouth watered, wanting to know its taste. She delved in delicately, like her sister had done for her. Anna moaned at the first taste, having to squash the need to ravage Elsa. Her sister's essence was like honey in Anna's mouth. She tried to keep her lashes mindful, but it was nearly impossible. _How much self control does Elsa have?!_

"Oh! Oh, Anna!" Elsa flinched, moaning out loud. Anna smiled when she felt Elsa's hand grasping at her scalp.

Anna lost to her thirst. She took in Elsa's womanhood greedily, sucking to consume as much as Elsa would give her. She slurped, her tongue parting Elsa's entrance, seeking Elsa from the source. Elsa tugged harder at Anna's hair, panting hard. Her hips shook and her thighs clamped around Anna's head.

The cold of the floor against her stomach was distracting and helped Anna to recover her self-control. It was hard to get used enough to the delicious sourness of her sister's flavor to focus on Elsa's pleasure again. Her sister started panting and mewing when Anna's lips found her hard nub. Anna understood then why Elsa had pinned her even if she was chained. Anna was forced to pin Elsa too, to keep her from trashing.

"Anna…" Elsa half whined half moaned, apparently at loss for words. As much as Anna would gladly expend the rest of the night with her face buried between her sister's legs, she wanted more. Reluctantly, Anna pulled away. She took a last peek at her sister's center. Elsa's womanhood spilled on the floor every time she clenched. Her channel was so red and inviting, her clit so hard as it throbbed… Anna almost dove back in. She shuddered and controlled herself. _How can she be my sister... She's too perfect to be human._

Gently she lowered Elsa's legs back on the floor and Elsa sputtered something that could have been a complaint; it was impossible to know. Anna licked her lips, delighting in Elsa's taste all over her. She could still smell Elsa's musky scent of sex as if was right under her nose. _Well, it still is._ Anna wondered demurely, knowing how sticky her face was.

Anna scooted closer. They kissed again. Anna was pleased when Elsa didn't try to run away from her own taste. "Why do I know this isn't the first time you tasted yourself?" Anna teased.

"The same way I knew you wouldn't beg 'No, please, not there.' when I was playing with your backdoor." Elsa smirked.

Anna groaned. _Touche._

Before Elsa could complain, Anna lifted her sister's arms above her head, exposing more of her chest. Anna took a nipple in her mouth, feeling it stiffen. She sucked hard before letting it go.

"Ah!"

"Keep your arms like that."

"Anna…"

Anna trailed circles on Elsa's ribs, fluttering all the way up to Elsa's armpits, teasing the nerves there. Elsa flinched. Anna held the curve of Elsa's arms where they joined the torso and took Elsa's lower lip between her teeth. She kissed Elsa and circled her thumbs on Elsa's skin until she was moaning, her mouth parted as she panted. Her sister was a beautiful mess.

Anna wanted to tease Elsa. "Do you want to give yourself to me?"

"Anna…"

"Do you?" _She does love to say my name…_

"I…" Elsa gulped, giving up. "I do."

"Do you want me inside you?"

"…Yes," Elsa whimpered, barely above a whisper.

"I want to have you…" Anna's voice was laced with lust. She guided one of Elsa's hands until it met the part of the ice shaft that was poking out of Anna.

Elsa's breath became even more ragged when she understood what Anna was asking. Elsa closed her eyes, probably to gather courage. Her fingers twirled as her will manifested in the physical world. The shaft inside Anna grew, doubling it's length, the half out of Anna a mirror of the part inside her.

Anna lifted herself to admire Elsa's work. It wasn't impressive in size, but it was impressive in beauty, like anything her sister created. Anna stroked the length playfully to have a feel of her "instrument". She was curious since she hadn't touched it before. It felt firm and nice in ways Anna didn't know how to describe. She just knew it excited her to be the one to make it inside Elsa and make her sister feel what she had felt. Elsa's eyes were glued to Anna's hand bobbing up and down across the girth.

"I'd look good as a man, wouldn't I?" Annd wriggled her eyebrows.

Elsa scoffed. "I agree you'd do fine with only one hole to play with."

Anna blushed red like a tomato. Elsa smirked satisfied with herself.

"Will you tease me about that for the rest of my life?" Anna lowered herself into a better position.

"I doubt it will get old fast." Elsa wasn't smirking anymore. Instead she bit her lower lip, the playfulness replaced by a heavier atmosphere. "Kiss me…" Elsa asked weakly.

Anma obliged. There was no rush. They weren't pressed for time. They didn't need worry someone might catch them. Silently, Elsa lifted her legs, trying to find a good position. Anna kept kissing Elsa as she guided the shaft with her hand. Anna joked, but she wished she were a man, if only at that moment. She wished she could know how it felt to part Elsa's lips and be embraced by her warmth. Instead, Anna pretended the feelings coming from inside her came from her sister.

When she started pushing the pressure of the shaft increased. Anna's mouth parted as she tried to focus. Elsa searched for something to do with her hands and settled on holding Anna's shoulders.

"Tell me if there's anything wrong," Anna said gently.

Elsa bobbed her head up and down quickly. Anna rubbed Elsa's inner thighs and kept giving Elsa light kisses as she kept the pressure. Her sister was so wet and tight the head slipped and missed the mark twice. Anna had to hold it harder and push more insistently.

As soon as the resistance was broken the whole head and some more slid it right away. Elsa moaned and bucked, gritting her teeth. Anna felt dazzled. She tried to keep her own hips from shaking. She wanted to look at where their hips met. She desperately wanted to know how her sister's delicious cunt looked like with a dick vanishing inside her. But she couldn't. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, giving her comfort as she kept pushing. Elsa's eyebrows knitted out of concentration. A squelching sound came from Elsa along with a flow of fluid the more the shaft sunk in. Anna was trembling in eagerness. She went through the same thing moments before and the pressure building inside her was becoming unbearable. Anna wanted to move, to hump. To fucking rut into her sister. The slow grind in was torture.

Finally, their hips met. Anna let out a satisfied sigh while Elsa moaned and whimpered. Anna took Elsa's lips in a passionate kiss while she waited for Elsa to adjust. Her sister seemed to be at loss for words.

"Does the ice bother you?" Anna wondered how it must feel for Elsa. _Very different, for sure._ _She doesn't have the numbness of the cold to help her…_

Elsa shook her head. She opened her mouth a few times before she finally managed to get words out. "It's… a bit weird. But not bad."

"Does it hurt?"

Elsa shook her head again. "I feel so tight. Everything is aching. It's like it's much bigger than it is! …Was it like that for you?"

Anna kissed Elsa's nose. "A bit different. Let me know when you're ready."

Elsa nodded. They blushed, staring awkwardly at each other. "…kiss me more?"

Anna smiled. She started with loving kisses. Soon they grew heated. They started panting again, perspiration gathering on their foreheads. Anna's hands explored Elsa's chest, experimenting with the pliable flesh at her disposal. Their hips moved accidentally as they made out, prompting both to cry in pleasure.

In the end Elsa never told Anna if she was ready. She simply started rocking her hips. Anna relished in the feeling of the shaft easing in and out of herself shallowy. She assumed Elsa felt almost the same she was feeling. Soon Elsa was bucking harder. Anna let her sister set her own pace, working as a solid rock for Elsa to grind against.

That wasn't an easy task. Anna had to still her own need and endure how each movement Elsa made travelled all the way up into her. But that was what Anna signed for when she came up with the idea and she'd bite off her own hand before she changed her mind.

Her sister looked like an angel in rapture under her. Anna travelled her hands over Elsa's hips, settling her hands in a firm grip. Elsa's mewls switched to womanly grunts. Anna liked that. She loved to learn what Elsa liked.

"I love to fuck you," Anna confessed, gritting her teeth.

Anna didn't expect anything out of her raunchy comment. Perhaps another slap. Instead Elsa closed her eyes shut and Anna felt the flutter of Elsa's channel through the shaft all the up to her. _Woah._ Anna squirted by reflex, shuddering at the new sensation. Her sister's reaction had to be strong. _Someone likes dirty talk._

Anna licked her own lips excitedly. She pinched one of Elsa's nipples, twisting it. Elsa whined and bucked. She snapped up to look at Anna, wanting to know what was going on. _I'm giving you what you like. That's what is going on._

After Anna was sure she had a good grip on Elsa's hips, she pushed her weight, forcing Elsa to slow down. Elsa groaned in protest, but Anna didn't mind. She rocked her hips languidly only to keep a rhythm going for them.

"You loved eating me while I was shackled." Anna finished the sentence with a strong thrust of her hips.

Elsa rolled her eyes and let out a high pitched moan. "I-"

Anna wanted to hear Elsa's replies, but answers weren't the main purpose of her questions. "I bet you loved having me under your mercy. You could do anything you wanted with me. All those possibilities… I bet you didn't even know where to start." Another strong, measured thrust.

Elsa bucked so hard Anna could barely hold her. Elsa's channel vibrated so strongly Anna felt it too. _Fuck… this is amazing!_

"Anna… Anna, what- what are you-"

Anna silenced Elsa with another strong trust and Elsa took the hint. Or maybe she felt so good she couldn't talk. Anna suspected it was the latter. She held Elsa more firmly and started humping. "You love you're making love with me. You love that I'm your sister."

"AAAAnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa…!"

_Bingo._

Anna couldn't tell whether her name meant a plea to stop or a plea for more; it made little difference. Elsa shuddered under her sister; her back arched, propelling her hips as high as she could, overcoming Anna's hold. Elsa's eyes rolled on her skull and a gush of liquid pleasure followed spasms. Anna wasn't sure if Elsa came or not, but she didn't care. It was too soon too stop. Too good to stop. Anna had found the button she needed to press. "What's my name?" Anna grunted, moving faster to punctuate her questions.

"A-Anna…"

"Who do you love?"

"Yo-"

 _Wrong._ Anna pushed in a bad angle.

"AH! A-Anna!"

 _That's better._ "Who's your sister?!"

"Anna!"

"WHO'S INSIDE YOU?!"

"ANNA! Anna! Anna! Anna! AnnaAnnaAnnananananananhnnaananahhhhh nhgggnahhahhhhhh!"

Elsa kept chanting Anna's name over and over. Anna rewarded each utterance of her name with a thrust just the right way. The faster Elsa spoke the faster Anna moved. Elsa's voice was a perfect symphony to Anna's ears and it improved the less coherent her sister sounded. Her name got mixed with Elsa's moans until there weren't syllables anymore, only a string of 'nhg's and 'ahh's. Her sister sounded less like a human and more like a bitch in heat, much to Anna's delight.

"That's right." Anna panted, watching her sister's back arc away from the floor. Her fingers clawed at Anna's back seeking respite. _Only good old me having you and nobody else. I just wish I could know how it feels to be inside you._

"I love you," Anna murmured, full of devotion. She tried to keep kissing Elsa, but had to stop. She could feel in her all she was doing with Elsa and it was starting to affect her. After all they did Anna felt overly sensitive and it was wonderful. Each second that passed it became harder to control herself. She couldn't hold back anymore.

Anna started rutting, seeking her own release. She tried to praise or at least tease Elsa, but she couldn't understand her own words. It didn't matter, they were past the point they needed any new stimulus. Elsa's legs hugged Anna's waist, sinking mercilessly her heels onto Anna's back. It was painful, but incredible. Their hips joined somehow and got even closer than before. Anna was sure Elsa's scratches on her back drew blood, but she couldn't feel the pain. She tried to be mindful of Elsa but it was impossible.

In the end Anna didn't need to worry. Her sister shook and let out a wail, coming under Anna. She clamped around the shaft, rocking her hips forward to seek friction against her hard nub. Liquid love spilled between them, driving Anna crazy. Elsa was riding her aftershocks while Anna was still seeking her own release. Anna pulled Elsa's hips to impale herself better on the shaft.

"Anna… I- it's too mu-mhhmmmngh Anna!"

Elsa was crying again, probably from over stimulus, but Anna couldn't register that. She rutted like an animal into her sister until she came with a silent cry. Anna trembled, trying to hold her own weight as her juices mixed with Elsa's and her sister wailed in pleasure. She rocked her hips lazily a few times before she fell slack on top of her lover.

Her sister was warm and cold and soft and wonderful. She smelled like flowers and sweets and sweat and sex and all good things. Anna had a dopey smile on her face as she tried to recover her strength. As soon as they were done Anna's abdomen was starting to complain. Her body wanted her to think the whole ordeal was a bad idea, but Anna silenced it. She had never felt better in her life.

Anna rolled to the side to get her weight off her sister. The shaft ended up slipping out of them and both women whined at the unwelcome stimulus and the sudden emptiness. Elsa shifted to lean part of her weight on Anna, seeking contact. Elsa's tongue started licking the only place she could reach, Anna's ear. Anna hummed, snaking an arm around Elsa's waist. She was so comfortable she wondered if she was in heaven.

"Are you alright?" Anna tried. Words felt foreign on her tongue. Her voice came out so hoarse she'd swear someone else had spoken them.

Elsa hummed a yes, shifting again to get more comfortable. "God, Anna. I think you made me come twice."

Anna chuckled. "Did I?"

Elsa flicked a finger on Anna's belly.

"Ouch." Anna flinched. _That hurt._ "You did the same with me. Was it that bad?"

"You got a bit wild there at the end. For a second I was afraid you'd never stop and I'd lose my mind."

Anna at least had the decency to feel guilty. "At least now you know how I felt when-"

Anna stopped talking when Elsa punched her stomach. _Where the fuck does she keep that energy_? "Sorry! I never thought you'd come before me after all we did."

Elsa smirked. "How many times you came and how many times I did, you dummy. You should," Elsa yawned, " _thank_ me."

Anna snorted, but decided to not reply. She distracted herself caressing Elsa's hair. There was so much Anna wanted to discuss. They had so many things to clarify in their lives… But when Anna gathered the courage to ask, she realized her sister had fallen asleep. She looked so relaxed, so peaceful. Anna didn't dare to disturb her.

They could talk later. They had the rest of their lives to argue and figure out how to deal with their feelings. For now, Anna had accepted her fate. She was happy.

For most Anna's life, even if she wasn't aware, her sister's magic rested in her body. The trolls weren't able to remove the ice; they simply kept the frost from taking its natural course.

"The head can be persuaded," the trolls had said. They weren't wrong. Anna's head had accepted lies all her life. Some of those lies had come from Anna herself

Her heart, however? The second her heart had felt Elsa's ice, it refused to let go. Anna had willingly sacrificed herself to her sister's magic and in return the ice had given her life back.

The ice had done more than spare her. It freed her from its grasp. Even if the white streak in her hair had stayed, the ice had left her alone.

You cannot live your whole life with something and never miss it when it's gone. Her body had a space now vacant that was reserved for the cold. Not all of the magic was gone. The ice had given Anna a parting gift before it freed her. Anna couldn't be affected by winter like any ordinary person would. The white in her hair was the evidence.

Freedom didn't give Anna peace. On the contrary, it was a torment. Her immunity to have the cold inside her again only made it unachievable. The cold weather or touching snow were cruel teases. Anna hungered for the cold like she hungered for love. Exactly like love, the lack of ice couldn't kill her, but it damn felt like she'd die without it.

Anna smiled, still playing with her fingers on Elsa's hair, watching her sisters chest rise and fall subtly. She knew her sister felt it too. The desire of Elsa's magic to return to its place inside Anna. They didn't only crave one another and had done so their whole lives; if truly separated Anna didn't doubt they'd wrinkle and die like puckered flowers. It was only a matter of time.

All the pieces had fallen into their right places. Had things stayed like they were before there would be no thirst, but also no balance. Anna would have died permanently. For them there was no better choice. The magic of love was wiser.

"I love you, you stinker." The future also Queen of Arendelle kissed the forehead of her sleeping sister. They'd rule side by side, luckily for the rest of their lives.

Yes, Anna had embraced her fate. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle.


End file.
